Colors Blind
by Fan2yaoi
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune homme qui voit littéralement la vie en noir. Sa rencontre avec un blond plein d'entrain va changer sa vision du monde, la couleur de ses yeux bleus se frayant petit à petit un chemin dans sa vie terne, lui redonnant l'éclat qui lui manquait. RÉÉDITION. COMPLÈTE. RATING T POUR LANGAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI  
><strong>

**Rating :** T, pour le langage.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur le manga Naruto, à part cette fic que j'ai écrite.

**WARNING :** Présence de fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire etc. Les personnages sont OOC à mort. Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale concernant la cécité. Ceci est une fiction, ne l'oublions pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Choix du titre :<strong> Je l'ai écrit "Colors Blind" tout simplement car "Colorblind" veut dire "daltonien", et qu'ici, je ne parle pas de daltonisme, mais d'un jeune homme qui ne voit par les couleurs. Il y est donc aveugle, donc "Colors Blind" (même si ce n'est pas vraiment de l'anglais correct, mais bon, c'est une fiction, je fais ce que je veux, na !).

* * *

><p><strong>Colors Blind<strong>

On dit que certaines maladies peuvent se soigner grâce à des pierres précieuses...

Mais j'ai eu beau essayer, ça ne marchait pas. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai ma pierre précieuse qui m'aidera dans mon handicap...

Car je suis...

_Blind in colours. (Aveugle aux couleur)_

* * *

><p>Naruto se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son canapé quelque peu défoncé, soufflant de bien être avant de se saisir du téléphone près de lui. Il venait de rentrer d'une longue journée de travail dans l'entreprise ayant appartenu à son père sans compter son tuteur, Iruka Umino, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, le noyant sous la paperasse pour "l'entraîner à son futur poste de chef d'entreprise lui qui ne foutait rien de ses journées à part glander devant la télé, un paquet de gâteaux à la main et la zapette dans l'autre !"... C'est qu'il tenait à ce que le garnement de dix-neuf ans dont il avait la charge travaille bien et reprenne l'entreprise de son défunt paternel, Minato Namikaze, qui serait sûrement fier de lui.<p>

Donc notre jeune blond composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps... Comprenez par là 24 heures seulement. Il écouta avec agacement la tonalité au bout de la ligne avant qu'une voix faussement enjouée et aux airs chantants dise :

# Alllloooo ?

- Sai ! Comment tu vas ?! s'exclama Naruto, son visage se teintant de joie.

# Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu appelles !

Silence du côté de Naruto.

# Euh, est-il nécessaire de préciser que c'était de l'humour ? Non parce que j'ai lu cette blague dans un livre de farces et je me suis dit que ce serait bien marrant de te la faire partager, mais si tu te sens vexé je peux arrêter tu sais et je-

- Oui oui oui oui oui ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Respire !

# Ouf ! J'ai cru que je m'étais encore trompé de registre !

- Hein ?

Un silence se fit au bout du fil pendant lequel Sai se jura d'acheter de quoi améliorer le QI de Naruto.

# Bah, tu sais bien quoi ! Sakura n'aime pas vraiment mon ironie ni mes sarcasmes. Alors j'essaye de me mettre dans le registre "comique". Mais, apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de faire l'effet escompté...

Naruto se renfrogna à l'entente du nom de la compagne de Sai. Cette Sakura, elle n'avait eu qu'à venir et papillonner des yeux pour lui voler son meilleur ami. C'était une sorcière, il en était persuadé ! Sinon, Sai n'aurait jamais succombé à ses charmes et abandonné leur devise "Pas de femmes dans nos vies ! Que du sexe et de la bière !".

- Ah oui... Sakura, cracha-t-il presque.

Un long soupir se fit entendre de la part de son interlocuteur.

# Mon cher Uzumaki, il est temps de te trouver une petite copine ! J'en ai légèrement ras la casquette de t'entendre râler à chaque fois que tu vois un couple !

- J'aime pas les relations stables, ronchonna l'Uzumaki.

# Que tu dis ! Je suis sûr que quand la femme de ta vie, ou bien l'homme -

- SAI !

# Bah quoi ? Me dis pas que j'ai tort d'envisager le sexe masculin ! Je suis certain que tu es un gay refoulé et que c'est pour ça que tu te lances pas dans une relation sérieuse.

- Pardon ?! J'aime les nanas moi ! Avec des seins et des rondeurs là où il faut ! Je me verrai mal avec un gars mal rasé se grattant la virilité toutes les deux minutes et parlant comme un chartier !

# Très belle description de ta personnalité que tu nous fais là Naruto.

- Même pas vrai ! Je me rase tout les jours moi !

Un blanc se fit pendant lequel l'Uzumaki, prit d'un doute, passa soigneusement une main sur sa joue avant de sourire béatement, sentant sous ses doigts une peau de bébé. Il savait bien qu'il se rasait !

# Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche toi de te trouver un mec ou une donzelle pour vivre le grand amûûûr...

Naruto s'empêcha de criser à l'énumération d'une liaison possible avec un homme avant de raccrocher.

Il avait grand besoin d'air frais pour se mettre les idées en place.

Il prit sa veste orange pâle, se chaussa et partit de chez lui sous l'air froid de l'hiver, enroulant son écharpe bleue autour de son cou et la remontant devant sa bouche et son nez pour ne plus sentir le froid lui mordre la peau.  
>Puis il réfléchit. Ce que disait Sai n'était pas totalement faux. C'est vrai qu'il voudrait bien être en couple lui aussi, sentir une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés le soir en s'endormant pour la retrouver le lendemain dans ses bras. Pouvoir donner tout son amour à un seul être qui saurait le lui rendre. Parcourir de baisers le visage de la personne aimée, la sentir se blottir contre lui... Être protecteur avec cet être et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et parfois si indécents qu'il le ferait rougir... Oui, il voudrait bien combler se manque qu'il éprouvait.<p>

Ce manque affectif qui le ronge et le pousse à la jalousie, l'envie d'être comme son ami qui semblait si heureux avec Sakura. Il voudrait bien goûter à ce bonheur lui aussi...

Il était tout à ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qu'il bouscula dans un coin de rue. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de baisser ses yeux bleus sur un amas noirs à ses pieds, qui semblait être la pauvre victime. Il se confondit en excuses et l'aida à se relever. Il s'arrêta dans son babillage quand une voix douce et légèrement grave fit :

- Désolé... Je ne vous avais pas... vu.

Il contempla bouche bée l'homme devant lui, car oui, c'était bien un jeune homme brun à la peau pâle se confondant avec la neige couvrant le sol qu'il venait de bousculer. Il chercha un moment à croiser son regard braquer sur le sol et écarquilla ses prunelles azures quand il sombra dans deux orbes obsidiennes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sortit de chez lui en soupirant. Encore une journée qu'il avait passé seul, dans sa trop grande maison... sa trop sombre maison. Sombre. Un mot qui ne le lâchait plus depuis bien des années, car les couleurs, il les avait oubliées. Le noir et le gris mangeaient sa vie sans arrêt, l'obligeant au final à rester cloîtrer chez lui, dans le silence et la pénombre.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était senti bien seul et oppresser par cette couleur et avait fini par enfiler une veste à tâtons, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, qui, de toute façon, dans son cas ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. Il s'habilla chaudement et sortit donc prendre un peu l'air, rasant les murs pour ne pas gêner les passants, sa main frôlant les bâtisses pour s'assurer que la rue ne tournait pas.

Pourquoi tant de précautions ? Tout simplement car Sasuke était aveugle. Enfin... pas totalement ! A la suite d'un incident, Sasuke perdit la vue mais pas totalement, pouvant apercevoir s'il faisait attention des ombres... des silhouettes. Mais rien de plus. Les images étaient plus que floues et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'effrayaient quelque peu. Le jeune brun se rapprocha du mur auquel il était presque collé, pressentant un tournent dans la petite rue enneigée quand il percuta une masse solide qui l'envoya bouler au sol. Il se demanda furtivement si à trop s'approcher du mur il ne l'avait pas pris en pleine poire quand une main lui attrapa le bras et le souleva aisément tandis qu'une voix confuse et profonde s'excusait piteusement. Il secoua la tête et dit d'une petite voix, priant pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues et gardant la tête obstinément baissée :

- Désolé... Je ne vous avais pas... vu.

N'entendant plus la voix de l'inconnu, il releva la tête légèrement déçu, pensant qu'il serait déjà parti mais hoqueta quand il vit distinctement deux yeux d'un bleu clair comme le ciel, brillant comme des pierres précieuses. Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage flou osant à peine toucher l'épiderme sombre, posant un index légèrement froid sous l'œil gauche de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vois, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme aux yeux bleus.

L'autre rit brièvement.

- Oui, comme tout le monde !

Sasuke retira sa main, sentant ses joues brûler.

- Non... enfin, si... mais, je veux dire... vos yeux... ils sont...

Il essaya de trouver le mot qui qualifiait la couleur mais ne le trouvait pas. Il se mordilla les lèvres et fit à l'inconnu dans une mimique adorable :

- Vous savez, c'est comme le ciel... la mer aussi ! Ça y ressemble... c'est beau, et on a envie de plonger dedans !... Je...

Il détourna la tête et bredouilla :

- Excusez-moi... vous devez me trouver ridicule, non ?

* * *

><p>Naruto avait légèrement frémit en sentant la main glacée frôler doucement sa joue gauche mais se ressaisit bien vite en sentant le contact se retirer. Puis il avait souri, amusé de voir le garçon brun presque trépigner sur place pour tenter de lui faire comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il trouvait cet inconnu quelque peu étrange à toujours regarder droit devant lui et entretenir des propos bizarres, le regard dans le vague, et pourtant parler avec lui de manière acharnée. Mais quand la voix se tut et reprit, basse et tremblotante, il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant la vivacité et l'innocence dont il avait fait preuve s'envoler.<p>

- Excusez-moi... vous devez me trouver ridicule, non ?

Un sourire doux prit place sur ses lèvres. Il croisa les bras.

- Bleu.

Le jeune brun reporta son attention sur lui, ou plus exactement sur ses yeux. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles :

- Bleu ?...

- Oui ! C'est de cette couleur qu'est la mer, le ciel... mes yeux sont bleus, affirma le blond la gaîté le reprenant.

Le jeune homme répéta une nouvelle fois ce mot, un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses joues prenant une légère teinte rose. Il ajouta, plus fort et les couleurs sur ses joues ayant disparues :

- Et bien, c'est une très belle couleur Monsieur...

Naruto tiqua au "monsieur" et secoua les mains devant lui.

- Non non non ! Appelle-moi Naruto et laisse tomber les "monsieur" et les "vous", ça me vieillit atrocement ! J'ai que dix neuf ans et compte bien rester jeune ! fit-il dans un rire.

- ... Sasuke.

- Gné ? fit très intelligemment Naruto.

- Sasuke Uchiha. C'est mon nom, soupira le brun en se tenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

Le blondin fit fi de son comportement, y étant habitué avec ses amis.

- Et bien Sasuke, enchanté de te connaître ! Et, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait tomber, je t'offre un café !

- Euh...

- Refuse pas, ça me vexerait, bouda Naruto avant de l'entraîner derrière lui, le tirant fermement par la main.

Un courant électrique traversa le bras de Sasuke au contact chaud de la main ferme et large du blond devant lui. Il trouva ce contact rassurant et réconfortant et ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa silhouette qu'il arrivait à distinguer non sans mal. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, cette ombre ne lui fit pas peur et il ressentit le besoin vital de se rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas la perdre... pour qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas dans le noir comme l'avaient fait les siens plus tôt.

Il se laissa guider, resserrant légèrement sa prise pour être sûr de ne pas le lâcher dans la foule grouillante. Il ne sut qu'ils étaient arrivés que quand Naruto l'invita à entrer.

- Allez Sasuke ! Tu ne veux pas entrer dans le café ?

Des effluves de croissants vinrent lui chatouiller la narine et des éclats de rire lui parvinrent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, reconnaissant ce rire chantant.

- Euh... Naruto... Dans quel café nous as-tu emmenés ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, étonné, et lui dit incertain :

- Bah... tu vois pas l'enseigne ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il était bien content que l'autre garçon ne se soit pas rendu compte de son handicap. Il détestait qu'on est pitié de lui... Il se sentait faible, misérable... inférieur aux autres. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'Uzumaki.

- C'est le Coffee Time !

Sasuke hocha la tête et effleura le mur pour prendre un appuie et avancer sans crainte. Le blond entra et lui tint la porte par politesse, ne semblant pas remarquer le manège de Sasuke. L'Uchiha pesta contre une marche avant de rejoindre Naruto qui les dirigea vers une table. Ils s'assirent et une serveuse en tenue de soubrette blanche à rayures rouges qui arborait deux chignons vint prendre leur commande, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur son calepin.

- Vous avez commandé messieurs ? demanda-t-elle un rire dans la voix en ayant reconnu un de ses clients réguliers en Naruto.

Sasuke mit une main en visière devant son visage et le tourna légèrement vers la grande fenêtre à côté de lui, priant pour que la jeune fille ne le reconnaisse pas. Naruto se tourna vers elle un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux.

- Un café viennois s'il te plaît Tenten !

- Ça marche chef ! Et pour le jeune homme brun qui t'accompagne ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Celui-ci consentit enfin à montrer son visage. Il baissa les yeux et dit d'un air las et détaché :

- Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît mademoiselle...

Tenten faillit en lâcher son calepin quand elle reconnut Sasuke, connaissance de la fac mais aussi consommateur quotidien d'un grand bol de café noir accompagné de quelques croissants. Elle fit aller ses yeux de Naruto à Sasuke, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier l'avait appelé "mademoiselle".

- Sa-

- ...sera tout, merci ! finit rapidement le brun, se tournant légèrement vers la serveuse lui faisant comprendre de feinter l'ignorance.

La jeune fille soupira et alla chercher leurs commandes, ne les laissant que quelques secondes seuls avant de revenir un plateau à la main avec leurs boissons. Elle posa le café viennois devant Naruto dont les yeux pétillaient de gourmandise et prit le temps de poser soigneusement le cappuccino devant Sasuke, tournant la tasse, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, afin que l'anse soit du côté droit du brun. Elle repartit sentant au passage le brun lui effleurer la main, par ce simple geste la remerciant. Elle lui sourit, bien consciente qu'il ne la voyait pas et repartit servir ses autres clients.

Naruto qui avait suivi l'échange arqua un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées à plat, assis bien au chaud dans son café préféré et qu'il analysait le comportement bizarre de son acolyte, il pouvait voir que quelque chose clochait dans sa gestuelle. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à boire lentement son café viennois avec sa paille, scrutant les faits et gestes du jeune brun face à lui.

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude du blond, commença tout d'abord par chercher la tasse en caressant la table du bout des doigts jusqu'à sentir le bois se réchauffer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa quête. Il put enfin se saisir de son café, passant aisément son index dans l'anse grâce à l'aide apportée par la serveuse. Il en but une gorgée, le regard droit devant lui, n'apercevant rien. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, sachant pertinemment que dans un lieu comme celui-ci, la lumière y était forte et l'empêcher de voir les quelques ombres présentes, l'aveuglant complétement. Puis il finit par sentir un regard scrutateur sur lieu et dirigea son regard vers la source, tombant à nouveau sur deux saphirs. Il faillit en lâcher sa tasse.

Il pensait au début que son cerveau lui jouait des tours, s'amusant de sa cécité en lui envoyant des images d'yeux bleus mais, apparemment, ces deux pierres précieuses existaient bel et bien. Il reprit contenance mais ne lâcha pas pour autant les deux yeux du regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne cesse de me fixer ?, demanda prudemment le brun.

Naruto sourit en regardant au dehors. Il neigeait de nouveau par fines particules.

- Non, rien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas de chien.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, une sueur froide le parcourant.

- Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'un chien ?, fit-il plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le blond prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

- Bah, dans les films, les aveugles ont toujours un chien ou une longue baguette pour les guider.

Sasuke sursauta et se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Il reposa sa tasse.

- Comment... comment as-tu deviné ?...

Naruto renifla.

- Ben, quand tu parles à quelqu'un mais qu'il regarde à côté de toi, voire pas du tout, et qu'il galère à trouver un verre qui est sous ses yeux... tu commences à te douter qu'il est aveugle ou mal voyant !

Sasuke resta étonné. Naruto lui parlait comme avant, abordant son handicap avec légèreté et sans pitié, comme il parlerait avec un de ses amis. Il sourit une fraction de seconde, content que le blond ne prenne pas de pincettes et le traite normalement.

- Apprends à discerner la réalité de la fiction, imbécile !, se contenta de dire Sasuke en buvant une petite gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

Naruto s'offusqua faussement avant de dire, curieux :

- Mais je pensais que c'était plus simple pour les aveugles ! Tiens, tu aurais eu un chien, tu n'aurais pas eu à raser les murs, ironisa le blond.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il aurait bien voulu ancrer son regard railleur dans le sien mais ça lui était impossible, et puis... il était sûr que ça rendrait le jeune homme mal à l'aise du fait qu'il ne le verrait pas vraiment...

- Mais j'ai un chien, rétorqua-t-il posément.

- Ah ! J'le savais !

- Mais c'est un chien de salon, finit Sasuke, un rictus aux lèvres.

La joie du blond retomba d'un coup et il se renfrogna.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un aveugle fout avec un chien de salon ?!

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai trouvé mignon alors je l'ai pris.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté avant de placer ses index sur ses tempes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Wowowo ! Tu vois que dalle mais tu as trouvé ton chien mignon ? demanda suspicieusement le futur chef d'entreprise.

Sasuke se raidit un moment avant de soupirer longuement.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir la vue pour trouver quelque chose de mignon... C'est ça qui est agaçant avec les gens "normaux"...

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Y a pas de normalité, Sasuke !

- Justement si. Vous, vous vous arrêtez aux normes, aux limites installées. Nous, nous allons plus loin, nous franchissons ces barrières pas parce que nous ne pouvons faire autrement, mais parce que quand tu es privé d'un sens, tu comprends des choses dont tu n'avais pas conscience avant...

Sasuke se leva, laissa quelques billets sur la table pour payer sa boisson avant de partir, plantant là sa nouvelle connaissance. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, appuyant le bas de son, visage contre son poing.

- Non mais quel abruti...

Il soupira longuement et Tenten vint le voir à sa table.

- Bah, où est passé Sasuke ?

Il pointa son regard azur sur elle en fronçant les sourcils. D'où elle connaissait Sasuke, elle ? Tenten comprit sa bavure et rit nerveusement.

- Euh... c'est un client régulier du Coffe Time... et nous avons quelques cours ensemble à la fac..

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

- Tu l'as dans tes cours ? Mais... t'as bien 17 ans ?

- Yep ! Et 18 dans moins de 6 mois héhé !

Naruto la fixa, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en avait légèrement rien à faire et elle se reprit.

- Euh, bref... mais Sasuke en a 18. Le truc, c'est qu'il a loupé une année entière avant de revenir en cours... Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on m'avait raconté, Sasuke n'a pas toujours été atteint de cécité. (Tenten baissa légèrement la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant et ses épaules s'affaissant) Mais suite à un "accident", il a perdu la vue. Il a du réapprendre à vivre avec mais s'est vite habitué, d'où son absence l'année entière. Du coup, il se retrouve avec nous.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Il en avait appris plus qu'il voulait en à peine dix minutes. La serveuse s'apprêtait à repartir vers une autres table mais il l'a retint, une idée lui traversant la tête.

- Tenten ! Est-ce que tu saurais si Sasuke prend des cours... spéciaux pour continuer sa réhabilitation ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de sourire.

- Il me semble oui !

Elle griffonna une adresse sur son calepin avant de lui tendre la feuille.

- Tiens, c'est l'adresse du seul centre de la ville ! Bon, je te laisse, je dois servir d'autres tables !

Naruto se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de partir à son tour du café, un poids sur le cœur à la pensée du départ brutal du brun. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un message d'Iruka qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir arriver au travail.

- Et merde... je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose...

Il souffla avant de héler un taxi et partir en direction de sa future entreprise, s'ennuyant déjà à l'idée de rester le cul assis sur un siège à signer des documents...

* * *

><p>Une semaine. C'était le temps qui était passé depuis la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke caressait distraitement son chien installé confortablement sur ses genoux, ne faisant pas attention au bruit de moteur qui s'en échappait puis finit par se lever, aller chercher une veste et sortir dehors, entendant trois coups sonnés par son horloge. Il était temps pour lui de partir pour son bénévolat. Il marchait dans la rue, rasant comme à son habitude les murs, avant de s'arrêter devant un passage piétons où une dizaine de personnes attendaient elles aussi de pouvoir passer. Quand le feu fut vert et qu'il sentit les gens quitter le trottoir, il reprit sa marche, traversant la route pour se rendre à l'institut juste en face. Il poussa la porte, repensant brièvement à Naruto quand le bleu de la porte lui apparut. Il s'était produit un phénomène étrange depuis sa rencontre avec le blond, il pouvait discerner parfois la couleur bleue parmi le noir et le gris de sa vision.<p>

Le jeune brun soupira longuement avant de prendre une expression neutre, passant devant l'accueil où la secrétaire le salua gaiement. Il y répondit par un sourire poli avant d'entrer dans une salle pour y déposer son manteau et son écharpe pour ensuite repartir vers une autre salle ouverte où l'on pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants et des rires.

Quand il entra dans la salle en saluant les enfants, tous se tournèrent vers la source de voie avant de sourire béatement et de courir vers lui en tendant les bras, criant des "Sasuke-saaaaan ! Sasuke-Nii-chan !" Il réceptionna l'un des petits dans ses bras, le reconnaissant en posant sa main sur la tête hirsute.

- Bonjour Kyosuke, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Sasuke-nii ! J'savais pas qu'tu venais aujourd'hui ! Tu sais pas quoi, hein hein ! Bah Tsunade-san nous a dit qu'à Noël tu viendrais peut-être pas ! C'est pas vrai, hein que c'est pas vrai ?!, questionna le petit garçon.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais d'autres enfants le coupèrent en criant plus fort les uns que les autres :

- Onii-chaaaan ! Est-ce que tu pourras nous raconter une histoiiiire ? Ka'shi-sensei n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors bah y a persooonne !

- Hé, hé, Sasuke-san ! Tu pourras approfondir la dernière leçon qu'on a fait sur le braille ? Je voudrais que Maman soit fière de moi quand elle verra que je peux lire même sans mes yeux !

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien sûr Udon. Tiens, où sont Moegi et Konohamaru ?

- Moegi est à son cours sur le langage des signes et Konohamaru est chez le médecin ! Tsunade-sama a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être entendre grâce à une prothèse auditive... Dis, Sasuke-san, est-ce que moi je pourrais voir avec une prothèse auditive ? Hein ?

Tous les enfants se turent, attendant la réponse, et quelques uns chuchotaient qu'eux aussi voudraient bien que leurs yeux marchent...

- Euh... je...

Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Non... en tout cas, pas avec une prothèse auditive !

Udon haussa les sourcils.

- Bah avec quoi alors ?

- Euh...

- Oui avec quoi Sasuke-nii ?!

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire et bénissait même le ciel d'être devant des enfants aveugles pour qu'ils ne voient pas sa gêne.

- Sasuke-san, pourquoi tu es gêné comme ça ? Ça veut dire que tu sais pas ? Ou qu'il n'y a pas de moyen pour que nos yeux se débouchent ?, demanda innocemment une fillette brune.

Ah oui... c'est vrai... ils étaient très sensoriels ces mômes... Là, d'un coup, il se sentait bien bête.

Le brun allait répondre quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre l'arrêta. Toutes les têtes, ou en tout cas une bonne partie, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Udon agrippa la manche de Sasuke et demanda, timidement :

- Tu as demandé à un nouveau professeur de venir Sasuke-san ?

Une autre petite fille demanda plus fort qu'Udon :

- Tu nous n'aimes plus Sasuke-nii ? C'est parce qu'on voit pas que tu n'aimes plus nous ?

- Euh... non, enfin, non ! Que vas-tu chercher Ino ! Non... et puis, tu sais, moi aussi je suis aveugle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous aimerais pas.

L'Uchiha se releva et avança vers la porte, demandant en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas troubler le visiteur surpris :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Bah, ouais, ce serait sympa de votre part !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et planta son regard vide d'émotions dans celui saphir de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, et Sasuke comprit vite que son interlocuteur voulait qu'il joue le jeu.

- Et bien... Je suis à votre disposition Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

L'homme en face de lui sourit largement.

- Je cherche un brun...

- Il y en a pas mal ici, vous savez. Il faudrait être plus précis, le coupa Sasuke dans un rictus moqueur.

Il se demanda si Naruto allait tourner autour du pot encore longtemps.

- Bon, déjà, c'est un jeune homme brun qui est bénévole dans ce centre.

- Oh, vous cherchez peut-être Neji ? Il est au second étage, avec les sourds-muets. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'ascenseur.

Naruto laissa échapper un bref rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche !

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres informations, parce qu'à ce train là, vous savez, on y est encore demain...

Naruto prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir.

- Mmh, il a dix-huit ans, adore raser les murs, possède un chien de salon... Ah, et il est plutôt mignon dans son genre, j'adore sa timidité aux premiers abords ! Et puis, il est plutôt grande gueule quand on le connaît bien, son hobby : lancer des rictus moqueurs et des phrases cinglantes aux gens ! Le gars que je recherche est doté d'une ironie pas possible, et du peu que je sache de lui, il boit du cappuccino dans son café préféré, le Coffee Time !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Comment ce gars qu'il connaissait à peine avait-il pu apprendre autant de choses sur lui en une journée ?!

- Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez... mais continuez, au cas où je me tromperais...

Le brun se frotta le bras gauche de sa main droite, rougissant légèrement de sa demande.

_Question discrétion et subtilité, on repassera... 'tain, plus flag' que moi, y a pas !...  
><em>

Naruto eut un sourire espiègle et commença à faire des ronds au sol avec son pied pour s'occuper, croisant les bras sur son torse puissant où le brun aimerait bien posé sa tête... on s'égare du but principal, hem...

- Son petit côté enfantin est mignon.

Sasuke démarra au quart de tour, oubliant ses pensées plus que tordues selon lui envers le blond.

- HEY ! J'ai pas de côté enfantin mignon !

Naruto sourit plus franchement, plantant ses deux orbes étincelantes dans les onyx lui faisant face. Sasuke ne chercha pas à fuir son regard, trop obnubilé par ces deux joyaux qui le fixaient lui et seulement lui.

- Je sais aussi qu'il déteste qu'on le contredise.

- Même pas vrai !... Je sais très bien reconnaître mes torts... juste que ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai tout le temps raison, argua Sasuke en rentrant sa tête entre ses épaules.

- Et il est de mauvaise foi, ajouta le blond en hochant vivement la tête.

- Quoi ?! Hééé, j'viens de te dire que je savais reconnaître quand j'avais tort !

- Et c'est facile de le faire s'emporter. D'ailleurs, j'adore le taquiner, il se prend tout de suite la tête et je dois dire que le rouge aux joues lui va bien !

Sasuke serra les dents et détourna la tête dans un "humpf" dédaigneux.

- Et maintenant, il boude. Merci pour votre aide, je crois l'avoir trouvé...

Naruto approcha doucement sa main bronzée du visage du brun, soulevant son menton pour l'avoir face à lui.

- Salut Sasuke...

- Oooh, tu vas pas bouder quand même !

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre, indécis, puis finit par baisser ses yeux vides et bredouiller un petit " 'lut ", suivit d'un accusateur :

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

Naruto retira sa main de la joue pâle et la porta à sa nuque, frottant nerveusement son cou.

- Bah... je me demandais pourquoi t'avais un aussi sale caractère et aussi, je voulais savoir comment tu étais devenu aveugle... 'fin, je sais, c'est indiscret, mais bon, si j'ai envie que notre relation dure, faut bien que je m'informe un minimum !

Le cerveau de Sasuke eut un moment de bug en entendant le mot "relation".

- Re... relation ? Comme... relation... amicale ? C'est ça ?

- Bah... ouais.

Dans la tête de notre blond :

_Il s'imaginait quoi là ?... aaah, puréééeeee, j'ai la dalle ! vite, qu'on en finisse que je l'invite au resto du coin histoire de s'enfiler quelques nouilles sautées... miaaaam, des yakisoba... baaaaaveeee...  
><em>

Dans la tête de notre brun, un monologue un peu plus élevé niveau intellectuel et vocabulaire se déroulait :

_Bordel, j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il voulait sortir avec moi... quel con je fais, il voudrait jamais sortir avec un mec qui voit la vie en noir !... Putain mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie encore ? Me dites pas que j'ai ne serait-ce qu'__**envisager**__ apprécier l'__**idée**__ d'être en __**couple**__ avec ce __**primate blond **__?!... Ayé, mon cerveau déconne...  
><em>

Sasuke se ressaisit et hocha la tête :

- Ah... ouais, bien sûr.

- Oh ! Chouette ! Tu vas m'dire alors pourquoi t'es aveugle ?

_Quel tact... Dans la famille boulet, je demande le fils !  
><em>

L'Uchiha eut un rire nerveux et pointa de son index ce qu'il pensait être le torse du blond, bien qu'il trouvait ça plutôt mou pour être les pectoraux du gars en face de lui...

- Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te déballer tout mes petits soucis alors que je te connais depuis même pas une journée ? Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ton nom de famille ni si t'es qu'en fait un clochard ou... ou... ou un violeur tiens !

- Euh, c'était ma joue ça...

Naruto retira le doigt accusateur de sa joue meurtrie et rougie, puis continua :

- Et puis ça fait une semaine et trois heures maintenant qu'on se connaît !, annonça fièrement le blond. Et mon nom, bah c'est Uzumaki, et non,; je ne suis pas un clodo, sinon, dis-toi bien que je t'aurais pas invité au Coffee Time si j'avais pas d'blé... Bon, je t'aurais peut-être invité mais je t'aurais demandé de me payer mon café viennois hein ! Et puis, je serais un violeur, je t'aurais pris dans une ruelle sombre depuis pas mal de temps, et en plus, je suis hétéro ! Bon, ok, t'as un côté féminin qui a du charme, j'avoue, mais y a pas les rondeurs la où il faut !

Sasuke était incrédule devant ce que lui déballait l'autre abruti blond, comme il le surnommait (affectueusement) dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

- J'ai pas de côté féminin pauvre abruti !

- Euh, ça, ça reste à voir... non mais sérieux, regarde-toi dans un miroir, t'as les lèvres aussi pulpeuses que celles des nanas !

- Mais... Sasuke-nii-san ne peut pas se voir dans une glace puisque ses yeux sont bouchés !, s'écria un petit garçon blond qui avait entendu la réplique de l'Uzumaki.

- Ah... ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais un peu zappé ! Bref, t'as de jolis gamins dis donc ! Tu me les présentes Sasuke ?

_Je savais bien qu'c'était pas un violeur ! Non, puisque c'est un pédophile !  
><em>

- Euh... si tu veux... Bon bah, là, tu as Kyosuke, qui a neuf ans.

En disant cela, il avait juste caressé les cheveux de l'enfant pour le reconnaître. Naruto était fasciné par la façon dont Sasuke s'était adapté à son handicap. Le brun réitéra le geste pour tous les enfants et Naruto souriait tendrement en le voyant jouer et parler avec les petits. Il apprit par la suite que le brun s'occupait de cet étage seul avec une femme, Tsunade, qui était le bras droit du vieillard qui avait monté le centre il y a de ça des années, Sarutobi-dono. Apparemment, chaque étage ou salle était spécialisé dans un handicap. Il trouvait ça admirable, et surtout très sympathique de la part de Sasuke de le faire bénévolement.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'argent. Ma famille m'a laissé ici, au Japon, avec des fonds plutôt importants avant de partir en Angleterre, expliqua ce dernier quand il lui posa la question.

- Oh.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTEUR : FAN2YAOI**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Warning :** OOC, OOC, encore du OOC. Aucune connaissance médicale, ceci est une fiction, alors j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi. Et des fautes. Beaucoup. Je crois. Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment relu...

Merci à **Aille Noire**, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu rééditer cet OS en entier ! Vu que l'auteur a été assez bête pour ne rien sauvegarder de ses textes, mais qu'Aille Noire l'a fait pour elle, courrez l'acclamer. Elle le mérite.

**Nana (Guest) :** Bonjour ! Je n'ai peut-être pas réécrit la suite, comme je pensais le faire au départ, mais une consœur de ffnet m'a donné une copie qu'elle avait faite de la fic il y a quelques années, donc tu ne resteras pas sur ta fin ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et merci d'avoir lu :)

* * *

><p><strong>Colors Blind<strong>

* * *

><p>- Oh... J'savais pas !<p>

Sasuke soupira longuement.

- En même temps, tu me diras : c'est normal, vu qu'on se connaît pas, répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Euh, ouais, aussi ! Bon, ça te dirait de venir manger un bout avec moi ? C'est pas que je meurs de faim, mais à peine !

Sasuke porta automatiquement sa montre à hauteur de son visage pour voir l'heure, avant de réaliser son geste.

- Ah, ouais... c'est vrai... j'vois rien.

Naruto arqua un sourcil avant de dire, pas très sûr :

- Euh, tu veux l'heure ?

* * *

><p>Quand Naruto était rentré chez lui après l'épisode du café, il avait espérer ne pas crouler sous le travail pour aller directement faire des recherches sur l'endroit où pourrait être Sasuke. Malheureusement, la chance n'a jamais vraiment été de son côté. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le hall de son entreprise qu'Iruka, connu autant pour son calme serein que pour son hystérie pouvant faire fuir la plus coriace des femmes, lui tomba dessus toutes griffes dehors. C'était plutôt marrant de voir Naruto baisser la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux une furie brune faisant une tête de moins s'accrocher à son col de chemise pour lui cracher à la figure :<p>

- Bon sang NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE LOBOTOMISÉ DU CERVEAU ! T'avais une réunion il y a une heure j'te signale, pauvre incapable ! Ça t'amuse de me poser un lapin comme ça, hein, hein HEIN ? Bah moi ÇA M'AMUSE PAS DE ME COLTINER FUGAKU UCHIHA ET SES REGARDS A FAIRE FUIR L'INVENTEUR DE LA GUILLOTINE ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû supporter cet homme qui te torture psychologiquement rien qu'en te regardant ?, se lamenta le pauvre tuteur.

- Euuuh... désolé ?, tenta le blond qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du pauvre homme et la phrase suivante, ou plutôt le monologue suivant, fut entendue de toute l'entreprise :

- DÉSOLÉ ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE, MOI, TON PAUVRE TUTEUR QUI TE SUPPORTE NUIT ET JOUR ? JE NE MÉRITE DONC QUE ÇA DE TA PART, MOI QUI T'AI DONNÉ VIE sniiiif ! J't'ai supporté pendant neuf mois dans mon tout petit ventre et j'ai même accepté ton orientation sexuelle quand j'ai compris que les femmes, c'étaient pas pour toi fiston ! ET C'EST JUSTE "DÉSOLÉ" QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration avant qu'il ne sourit grandement, époussetant le col de son pupille.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, va donc ton bureau, je te rapporte touuuuus les dossiers en retard et les nouveaux dossiers qui viennent d'arriver mais que je voulais t'épargner, au moins, tu prendras de l'avance comme ça, et j'avancerai à la semaine prochaine les rendez-vous que j'avais repoussé au mois prochain, ah, et bien sûr, je vais donner congé à ta secrétaire pour que tu sois bien tranquille et que personne ne vienne te déranger pendant ton travail, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ?

Naruto tilta enfin à sa précédente crise d'hystérie et vociféra aussi fort qu'il put :

- JE NE SUIS PAS HOMOSEXUEL ! C'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté de sortir pour des coups d'une nuit et que je cherche à me caser sérieusement que j'ai viré gay Iruka ! Et... c'est quoi ton délire avec les neuf mois ? Et tu m'as donné le sein tant que t'y es ! Sérieux Iruka, faut arrêter le trop plein de boulot hein, ça te réussit pas !

Iruka resserra la cravate du blond jusqu'à l'étouffer et susurra doucereusement :

- Dans ton bureau. Maintenant.

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de partir en direction de son bureau. On l'y prendra plus à jouer avec les nerfs d'Iruka Umino !

Quand il fut devant ses dossiers à lire et signer, il tomba sur des papiers concernant la réunion qu'avait eu Iruka avec le fameux Fugaku...

- Tiens... son nom me dit quelque chose... Bah, peut-être dans une affaire qui remonte...

Sur ces bonnes paroles et ravi d'élucider un problème qui allait torturer son esprit, il se replongea dans ses papiers en râlant aussi bas que possible, Iruka occupant la pièce adjacente à la sienne.

Et une semaine passa de la sorte, entre boulot, caféine et dodo. Une semaine au bout de laquelle il décida qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de temps libre et allait rendre une petite visite à notre brun préféré, histoire de s'excuser. Et voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé devant l'institut spécialisé dans les handicaps de Konoha. Il vérifia vite fait son haleine et poussa la porte bleue, ses entrailles se nouant à l'idée que le brun le rejette. Mine de rien... il l'intriguait pas mal, ce Sasuke, et puis, il aimerait bien faire sa connaissance. Il en avait parlé à Sai, et ce "connard de p'tit brun hypocrite qui arrête pas d'se foutre de ma gueule !" lui avait tout simplement balancé à la face : "Oh, tu t'es enfin trouvé un petit ami ? Je savais bien que t'étais pas fait pour les femmes Naru-le-tombeur-de-ces-hommes !"

Le blond soupira à ce souvenir :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire que je fais limite fuir les nanas...

Il s'avança vers l'accueil et demanda où il pourrait trouver un certain Sasuke.

- Juste dans la salle suivante, lui répondit aussi aimablement que possible la femme aux cheveux mauves qui avait des allures de sadique en puissance.

- Euh... merci... Madame... euh, Anko, lut-il sur l'étiquette de sa blouse.

La femme lui lança un regard noir avant de rectifier en grinçant des dents:

- Mademoiselle... malheureusement, à 35 ans passés, les hommes ne se décident toujours pas à me passer la bague au doigt ! Peuh, tous des poltrons !

Le blond sourit nerveusement.

- Euh ouais, tout à fait d'accord Madam-...oiselle, se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment. Bon, j'vais y aller moi hein !

Et il partit, laissant la jeune femme maudire les hommes et leur lâcheté, sans demander plus de précision sur l'endroit où se trouvait exactement le brun. Tant pis, il chercherait et au pire, demanderait son chemin.

Il prit une porte au hasard et l'ouvrit, des cris d'enfants lui parvenant. Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne put retenir un immense sourire de venir orner ses lèvres à la vue de Sasuke. Une sensation d'allégresse prit place en lui et une chaleur inconnue jusque là vint prendre place dans son bas ventre, se propageant lentement dans son corps. Il n'y fit pas attention, mettant ça sur le compte de la joie de revoir son futur nouvel ami. Et, quand le brun se leva pour aller à son encontre, une multitude de papillons voleta dans son ventre, mais il mit ça sur le compte de cette pensée très élégante : _putain me dites pas que j'ai la chiasse !..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à ces étranges sensations que Sasuke ouvrait déjà la bouche, regardant ailleurs, comme d'habitude nota le blond.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Bah, ouais, ce serait sympa de votre part !, fit-il espiègle, espérant que le brun se laisse aller au jeu pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant leur future discussion.

- Et bien... Je suis à votre disposition Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Et là, l'esprit de Naruto embraya sur une image peu catholique de Sasuke gémissant sous lui. Il faillit se baffer. Ça, c'était à force de trop fréquenter Sai et son humour douteux, mais aussi le revers d'une trop longue abstinence. En fait, il se sentait l'âme d'un gros pervers sur le coup. Il se reprit vivement, disant d'une voix légèrement vibrante accompagnée d'un sourire extra-large pour faire bonne impression (oubliant quelque peu que, de toute façon, son vis-à-vis ne pouvait pas le voir) :

- Je cherche un brun...

Et s'en suivit un petit jeu digne de deux pré-adolescents timides se tournant autour et n'osant pas se sauter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre pour exprimer leur amour à coup de reins et de cris orgasmiques. J'ai dit pré-adolescents ? Excusez-moi, c'était "animaux".

Et vint bien vite le petit "calage" avec la phrase hésitante du brun :

- Re... relation ? Comme... relation... amicale ? C'est ça ?

Sur le coup, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment suivi, mais maintenant installé en face du brun dans le petit resto convivial de la ville, un gros steak juteux dans son assiette (parce que le restaurant ne servait pas, au grand désespoir du ventre sur pattes, de ramen) et un Sasuke jambes croisées en train de boire avec élégance son verre d'eau... Bah voilà qu'il se mettait à _psychoter_.

_Attatatata là ! j'viens de percuter... limite s'il avait de l'espoir que je lui dise : "mais naaan ducon ! Relation amoureuse ! Baisons comme des chiens mon frère !" Mais... ça voudrait dire que..._

- T'es homo ?, lâcha-t-il sceptique en lorgnant Sasuke.

Le pauvre brun faillit recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche mais, attitude cool-uchiesque oblige, il se contenta d'un raclement de gorge à la limite de l'étouffement.

- C'est quoi cette question ?...

- Bah...

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas terminer.

- Et puis même si j'étais gay, t'aurais un problème avec ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, dis le tout de suite que je me casse, je n'ai rien à faire avec des personnes aussi intolérantes !

Naruto se remit tranquillement à manger, mâchant son steak avec délice.

- Donc t'es homo, conclut-il comme un grand.

Le brun était prêt à lui jeter sa fourchette entre les deux yeux... enfin, il aurait essayer du moins.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de sauter aux conclusions de la sorte ?

- Raaaah, faut pas avoir honte de ses attirances sexuelles Sasuke ! Regarde, j'suis bien attiré par les femmes moi, et j'en ai pas honte !, répliqua le blond.

Ayé, il passait définitivement pour un demeuré aux yeux de l'Uchiha.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'-

- Tant que tu me sautes pas dessus à un coin de rue, tu sais, ça me dérange pas ! Quoique ce serait flatteur de savoir que j'attire les mecs autant que les nanas...

- Tu vas me laisser parler oui ?

Deux saphirs se fixèrent dans deux obsidiennes orageuses.

- Euh, je t'écoute.

- Merci, lâcha mielleusement le jeune homme. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas gay.

- Bon, alors t'es bi, ça r'vient un peu au même... Tu préfères quoi ces temps-ci : les femelles ? Les mâles ?

- Imbécile. Je ne suis pas bi non plus !, répliqua posément le brun, reprenant son couteau et sa fourchette dans l'optique de manger sa salade et ses tomates tranquillement.

- Oh, alors t'es hétéro ?

Le brun l'ignora, mâchant sa tomate. Naruto, lui, ne voulait pas lâcher prise et ré-attaqua sa victime :

- Bah pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Le brun rougit fortement, vidant son verre d'eau qu'il avait gardé à sa droite.

- Toi... tu caches quelque chose... Allez, crache le morceau avant que je ne te tire les vers du nez !

Sasuke inspira longuement avant de lâcher dans un murmure :

- En fait... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Au tour du blond de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- T'es en train de me dire que t'es asexuel ?, s'exclama l'Uzumaki, attirant les regards des autres tables.

Sasuke, bien qu'aveugle, sentit pas mal de paires d'yeux posées sur eux et rougit de plus belle, maudissant le blond et sa stupidité.

- Vas-y, crie-le plus fort surtout, je dirai rien !

- Euh... désolé, répéta Naruto pour la énième fois cette semaine.

Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui avant de se pencher sur la table et de reprendre en chuchotant :

- Alors comme ça t'es asexuel ?

- J't'ai dit que j'en savais rien... c'est pas parce que je ne ressens pas d'attirance sexuelles et que je ne me comporte pas comme un chien en rut quand je croise une femme ou un homme que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas bander !

- Ah... ouais, vu comme ça, c'est pas con... mais, euh, tu sais c'est quoi le désir quand même ?

_Y a des claques qui se perdent..._

- Je répète : ce n'est pas parce que je n'éprouve pas d'attirance _sexuelle _envers le ou la première _inconnue _que je _croise_ dans la rue que je ne peux pas _bander_.

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête.

- Ok, ok, ok ! Pas la peine de t'emporter petit Sasuke, je ne faisais que poser une question ! Puis, on est entre mecs, t'as pas à t'en faire, je n'irai pas crier à tout le monde que t'as pas de préférences sexuelles !

- Évidemment puisque c'est déjà fait.

Naruto ricana en pointant sa fourchette sur Sasuke qui n'avait pas lâcher ses yeux depuis le début du repas.

- Mais c'est que ça mord ces p'tit trucs là !

- Finis ton steak au lieu de jacasser.

- Oui M'dame !

Le brun soupira longuement avant d'enfourner une nouvelle tranche de tomate dans sa bouche aux lèvres si fines et légèrement rouges, nota Naruto. Son regard voyagea sur toute la face du brun en face de lui puis il laissa échapper :

- Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être gay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tenter de manger sans se soucier du regard du blond (devenu pensif) sur lui, tout en réfléchissant. Avant, quand il pouvait encore voir, il était obnubilé par ses études et se fichait bien des plaisirs de la chair ou des virées entre amis, se disant qu'il pourrait bien se laisser aller plus tard. Mais maintenant qu'il était aveugle et que tous ceux et celles qui l'approchaient ressentaient de la pitié ou de la compassion à son égard, il se disait que jamais il ne pourrait trouver quelqu'un de sincère avec lui... qui pourrait l'aimer malgré son handicap et à qui il pourrait rendre cet amour.<p>

A presque dix-neuf ans, le jeune brun était encore vierge de tout rapport et était gêné d'être aussi inexpérimenté devant Naruto. Il sortit de ses pensées quand ce-dernier parla d'une voix lointaine et curieuse :

- Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être gay.

L'Uchiha avala de travers et s'exclama d'un : "Hein ?" pas très masculin.

- Allez, ne me dis pas que tu t'es jamais posé la question ! Je suis sûr qu'embrasser un homme ne confère pas les mêmes sensations que si c'était avec une femme... même niveau sexe ça doit être différent !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Sûr que se faire enfoncer un pénis dans l'anus doit conférer des sensations bien différentes quand on sait que le cul n'est pas fait pour ce genre de choses...

Le brun vit à travers les yeux bleus une lueur d'incompréhension.

- Euh, Sasuke... qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

Le brun lâcha sa fourchette, enfila son manteau et entreprit de sortir du restaurant sans se prendre une chaise ou un coin de table. Quand il fut arrivé sur le trottoir, Naruto le rattrapa après avoir payer et lui reposa la question, l'incompréhension perçant dans sa voix.

- Il me prend qu'on était dans un restaurant pour manger et non pas pour parler de nos vies ou envies sexuelles respectives ! Si toi ça t'amuse qu'on te regarde comme une bête de foire, moi, je donne bien assez chaque jour !

Naruto regarda le brun marcher rapidement vers un passage piéton, serra le poing, courut à sa poursuite pour l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner dans une ruelle avec lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu-

- Non ! Laisse-moi parler !

Le blond prit une inspiration et commença, prenant le visage blanc entre ses deux mains légèrement tannées.

- Écoute, ce que je vais dire, c'est peut-être sous un coup de folie passager ou encore parce que j'ai complétement perdu les pédales depuis que je t'ai rencontré mais... mais je veux essayer !

Sasuke semblait perdu.

- Essayer quoi ?...

Naruto inspira et resserra son emprise sur le visage du brun.

- De construire une relation avec toi. C'est bien la première fois où je dis ça comme ça mais... tu m'obsèdes réellement Sasuke ! T'es un gars bizarre, pas sociable du tout et qui sait, peut-être même un sans amis !

- Merci, grogna l'autre.

- Ok, c'est pas sympa ce que je dis mais faut être réaliste, c'est ce que t'es et ça risque pas de changer vu ton caractère ! Bon, t'as un humour à coucher dehors hein, mais ça peut s'arranger, au pire je ferai des blagues à ta place, ou même la conversation !

- Tu le fais déjà abruti, répliqua Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

- Bon, je supporte pas tes petites piques mais je saurai m'y faire, c'est pas un problème ! Et puis, un Sasuke sans ironie et sarcasme, bah c'est plus un Sasuke, haha !

Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et s'exclama, perdant son calme après avoir utilisé son quota de patience pour le restant de sa vie :

- Mais bon sang où veux-tu en venir ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant et dit, piteusement :

- Tu veux être mon copain ?

* * *

><p>- Tu veux être mon copain ?<p>

_Bon sang, on se croirait en maternelle..._

Sasuke planta ses onyx dans les saphirs entourés d'obscurité, incrédule.

- Tu veux être... mon ami ?

Cette scène était pathétique, pitoyable, burlesque, affligeante du point de vue de Sasuke. Naruto, lui, semblait être sérieux dans sa proposition et regardait l'Uchiha avec des yeux de cocker battu.

Sasuke poussa un soupire et haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

- M'en fous... tant que tu me colles pas aux basques trop souvent et que tu arrêtes tes questions pour le moins gênantes en public...

Le visage du blondin s'illumina.

- Coooool ! Je savais que je réussirais à te convaincre !

- Ouais, c'est ça... bon, il est quelle heure ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- 17 heures. Il fait presque nuit ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Le brun se demanda s'il préférait supporter le froid hivernal ou bien les jacasseries du blond... Le froid, le blablatage incessant... froid, blablatage... froid, blablatage... Le brun hésita à le faire au "ploum ploum" ou à la courte paille mais se résigna : le froid allait irriter sa peau sensible.

- C'est bon, raccompagne-moi.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

* * *

><p><em>Quelques semaines plus tard...<em>

Au fil des jours, Sasuke avait dû supporter les assauts incessants du blond envahissant, qui se faisait un devoir de venir chez lui chaque jour pour lui tenir compagnie ou encore le sortir de sa bâtisse, histoire qu'il "rencontre du monde", ce à quoi Sasuke avait rétorqué "reviens me voir demain à une heure plus décente, crétin !". Oui, car Naruto ne prenait pas vraiment en compte les heures de sommeil des gens "normaux" et s'incrustait chez le jeune Uchiha dès qu'il sortait du travail... c'est-à-dire vers une heure du matin. Si Sasuke a eu du mal à se faire à ce rythme de vie beaucoup trop... vivant à son goût, Naruto, lui, n'y prit que du plaisir. Après tout, un ami, c'est pour la vie, et si en plus cet ami avait des problèmes de vue, passer un maximum de temps avec lui ne lui fera que plaisir ! Mais bon, tout le monde ne partageait pas le même point de vue...

La première semaine, Sasuke se vit présenter à la grande famille du blond qui se constituait de son tuteur et parrain ainsi que tous ses amis proches, où même lointaines connaissances. Il avait bien sûr fait la connaissance de Sai, qui lui restera sûrement longtemps dans la mémoire...

_" Alors, c'est toi le petit copain de Naruto ? Enchanté de te voir !_

_- Petit copain ? Il y a erreur sur la personne je crois... sinon, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis ravi de vous voir, mais enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_Sai était resté quelques secondes bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Ah toi aussi tu fais dans le sarcasme et l'ironie ? Moi j'ai arrêté parce que ma fiancée n'apprécie pas vraiment ça... du coup je me suis lancé dans une gamme plus joyeuse, notamment les charades et devinettes ! Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de fixer le mur, c'est assez dérangeant ! Je ne pense pas que ma vue soit si horrible, si ?, s'enquit-il._

_Sasuke avait tout bonnement haussé les sourcils avant de déclarer platement, comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant :_

_- Je suis aveugle, alors je ne sais pas vraiment où se situe votre visage. D'ailleurs, ce serait sympa que vous me le disiez, histoire que j'arrête de passer pour un demeuré aux yeux de tous à faire la causette à un mur..."_

Depuis, Sai le contactait souvent, histoire de se prendre plein de piques, mais aussi d'en renvoyer sans se faire envoyer chier : mine de rien, il adorait ça, le sarcasme et l'ironie, alors se défouler avec un gars tout à fait consentant et adepte de ce drôle d'humour était une aubaine pour lui.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui agaça le plus Sasuke au fil des jours. Ni même le fait que Naruto, une fois incrusté chez lui pour la première fois, lui fasse remarquer que son chien était en fait un chat (le bruit de moteur s'expliquait enfin, et il comprenait ainsi les "miaou" de son animal... mais il était drôlement poilu pour un chat, pas sa faute s'il l'avait confondu avec un chien et si pour lui, miaulements et aboiements revenaient au même !). Non, ce qui l'agaça vraiment, c'était le fait de rougir en sa présence. D'éprouver des picotements dans le ventre. De se sentir sourire bêtement quand il pensait au blond et d'attendre presque impatiemment ses visites. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, que Naruto devenait un peu plus qu'un ami et que c'était pas bon pour lui... Mais il n'y pouvait rien : son cerveau se déconnectait beaucoup trop souvent quand il s'agissait du blond, ne se reconnectant que quand il le laissait seul.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient posés tranquillement sur le sofa du brun et parlaient de tout et de rien, Naruto partit sur un terrain glissant.

- Parle-moi de ta famille...

Sasuke se crispa un instant avant de relâcher ses muscles et de soupirer longuement.

- Y a pas grand chose à dire...

- On a tous quelque chose à dire sur nos familles. Allez, crache le morceau...

Le brun sembla hésita quelques instants avant de dire d'une voix monotone.

- Mon père, Fugaku Uchiha, n'aime pas vraiment que les membres de la famille aient une imperfection, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Il m'a toujours montré de l'amour, avant mon... accident. Mais après ça, il ne m'a plus jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Un jour, alors que j'étudiais le braille dans ma chambre, ma mère est rentrée et ma expliqué avec douceur que la famille partait pour l'Angleterre, une de nos succursales ayant ouvert là-bas. J'étais content au début, car j'en avais un peu marre de l'air du Japon, et quand j'en ai fait part à ma mère, elle m'a dit que seul Itachi, mon grand-frère, les accompagnait. C'est là que j'ai compris que mon père m'avait tout simplement mis _out_ à cause de ma cécité.

Naruto, qui au nom du père de Sasuke s'était tendu, avait serré les poings au fur et à mesure du récit de l'aveugle.

- Ton père...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon père ?, demanda avec amertume l'Uchiha.

Naruto, le regard rivé sur la table basse, répondit, confus :

- Ton père voulait passer un contrat avec nous, mais comme son nom me disait quelque chose, j'ai préféré attendre avant d'accepter... J'avais complétement oublié que ce dossier traînait sur mon bureau...

Sasuke haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce que pouvait bien faire son géniteur. Tant qu'il continuait à recevoir de l'argent tous les mois, il n'allait pas se plaindre...

Naruto changea momentanément de discussion et lui demanda :

- Comment es-tu devenu aveugle ?

Le brun inspira longuement, comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire à lui dire une partie de son passé, puis finit par rendre les armes : à quoi bon essayer de tenir tête à cette tête de mule qu'était Naruto ?

- En fait... Comme tu peux t'en douter, un enfant de personnes riches et influentes peut souvent se faire enlever en échange d'une rançon... Pour ma part, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois, et cette fois-là m'a coûté la vue. L'homme qui faisait pression sur mon père est allé jusqu'à me passer un chalumeau sous les yeux, brûlant partiellement ma rétine et gagnant enfin la partie contre mon père qui ne voulait au début rien céder.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant le brun qui avait replongé dans ses souvenirs lui conter son passé.

- Comme je travaillais déjà comme bénévole au Centre de la ville, je savais que le meilleur à faire dans mon cas était de voir un spécialiste pour savoir ce qu'il en était de mes yeux. Alors j'ai passé des analyses, plus tard, pour savoir si un jour je regagnerai la vue. Il s'est avéré que seule une opération assez complexe pourrait me faire revenir partiellement la vue... ça consiste en fait à insérer une sorte de mini-caméra dans mon œil, reliée à mon cerveau. L'inconvénient, c'est que je verrai tout en noir et blanc... Mais c'est mieux que ne voir que des ombres effrayantes longues de trois mètres !, tenta-t-il de relativiser.

L'Uzumaki regarda longuement le jeune homme et souffla :

- Et moi ? Comment tu as fait pour voir mes yeux ?

- Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit : j'en sais rien... Un médecin m'a dit, un jour, qu'une thérapie à base de pierres précieuses pouvait soigner certaines maladies, dont la cécité... Mais j'ai eu beau essayé, ça ne marchait pas. J'ai longtemps attendu le jour où je trouverai la pierre qui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair... mais rien. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Ça a été un vrai choc pour moi de voir tes yeux bleus comme une opale. J'étais tellement habitué à vivre dans le noir... mais dès que tu es arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression que l'obscurité laissait peu à peu place à la lumière... C'est étrange, non ?

Le blond l'observa longuement et Sasuke se sentit attiré par les perles bleues. Il laissa échapper dans un murmure sans s'en rendre compte :

- Je peux lire dans tes yeux la pureté de ton âme... et je peux imaginer à quel point tu es beau. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais te voir...

Naruto eut un mince sourire et releva Sasuke d'un mouvement de main, se mettant debout devant lui.

- Touche-moi.

Le brun sembla perdu.

- Q... Quoi ?

- Bah, dans les films les aveugles font comme ça pour savoir à quoi ressemblent les gens. Alors vas-y, touche-moi, ressens-moi, imagine-moi... Vois-moi.

Voyant que Sasuke ne semblait pas se décider, il lui attrapa la main, appréciant le contraste de sa peau pâle contre la sienne couleur miel. La paume contre le dos de la main pâle, il fit lentement glisser la main le long de son visage, fermant les paupières quand les doigts blancs passèrent sur ses yeux, appréciant la texture fragile de la peau à cet endroit-là. Sasuke leva sa seconde main, et avec l'aide de Naruto, la porta au visage face à lui, la laissant naviguer avec lenteur sur la joue striée de trois imperceptibles cicatrices qu'il caressa longuement du bout des doigts, s'étonnant des légères crevasses qu'engendraient les trois petites mutilations. Il remonta ses mains le long de sa mâchoire, dessinant légèrement le contour de l'oreille qu'il frôla, s'étonnant de la douceur veloutée du lobe de l'oreille avant de continuer son exploration sur les tempes où battait une légère veine pour ensuite frôler longuement le front chaud du blond. Puis, aussi lentement que l'ascension s'était faite, les mains descendirent le long des joues, chatouillant la peau rebondie et les pouces pâles se firent un devoir de redessiner le nez légèrement retroussé de Naruto, lui donnant des airs enfantins. Sasuke put sentir les narines du blond se dilater au fur et à mesure qu'il le touchait, imprimant les contours et les traits qu'il avait pris soin de palper dans sa mémoire. Enfin, ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres douces mais quelques peu gercées du blond, et Sasuke ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant dans les yeux bleus de Naruto une lueur enflammée. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ce fut autour du blond de toucher son visage, puis ses mains, ses bras, ses cheveux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans un silence confortable, mains liées, apprenant à se connaître d'un simple toucher.

Le jour suivant, Naruto annula le contrat avec Fugaku Uchiha, lui balançant par la même qu'il ne s'associerait jamais au type qui avait abandonné son fils.

Les mois suivants, Sasuke redécouvrit la vie aux côtés de l'abruti blond, prenant peu à peu lui-même les initiatives pour tracer son visage de ses doigts fins.

Et huit mois après leur rencontre, il réussit à convaincre Sasuke d'accepter l'opération pour ses yeux. Après qu'on lui ait inséré la mini-caméra et les recommandations médicales, il put enfin réellement voir le corps tout entier de Naruto, découvrant avec joie qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux... Ses yeux qu'il arrivait toujours à voir en couleur. Ses pierres précieuses à lui. Car il avait beau être aveugle aux autres couleurs, le bleu restait sans aucun doute sa préférée.

**FIN**


End file.
